Tower Battles 2
Disclaimer #I do not own, moderate, or help build Tower Battles. Tower Battles belongs to Planet3arth only. Thank you for reading this Creepypasta. You may also need some knowledge of the Tower Battles game to fully understand this Creepypasta. #This is my first creepypasta and I am not very good at writing them. Please leave feedback in the comments, because it'll really support me! Now to the actual story... This was my 10th game that night of Tower Battles, and I was in no way tired. I was playing Quad-Op with my friends xXSeenoevilXx, ChickenSoupe and I'mNotTheMan. We were currently about to start a new game after we spectacularly lost the last game due to lack of hidden protection. We started another game of Quad-Op. When we joined into the game, we were met by the usual three map choices. Farm Fields, The City, and The Map. "the map? that must be a new map or something," ChickenSoupe said in chat. "Lets play it," xXSeenoevilXx replied. I was on board with playing this new map, but what was with the fact that it had no thumbnail? Despite that, I voted for it anyways. We joined into the map, and we saw it was quite long. It had a few trees scattered around and a large hill that we could place hill towers on. With the casual green landscape, I noticed the sky was a deep orange. There was also no sun or moon. We ignored it and decided to place some patrols and farms. Everything started out normal, with the normal zombies spawning and such. It was a crazy thought, but it seemed that the landscape became darker each wave. Strange. We finally reached Wave 15, and the difficulty ramped up. I'mNotTheMan had placed down a Zed, so we were doing good in terms of towers. However, the grass was a dark green and the sky turned from deep orange into red. "we're ballinnnnnnn," ChickenSoupe exclaimed inside chat After that, we didn't know what happened, but a new user joined. Huh? This was Quad-Op, why did they join in the middle of the game? The user's name was Commando, which was an odd name frankly, it sounded as if this person joined early in Roblox. They also had a bacon hair avatar, but with dark orange skin and a paintball mask on. "Is this a glitch?" I'mNotTheMan asked. I replied, "Probably, I don't know who this is." Commando just walked over to a random spot on the map and placed down a Commando tower. The Commando tower was very odd, as it looked exactly like the Commando who had just placed him down. Commando then spoke, "The real game has begun." "what game?" ChickenSoupe asked. Commando didn't answer. I was getting anxious. Who was this person? Why does that tower look exactly like him? And what is this game that he was talking about? It was now 9:20 PM., and the Commando user had left. The Commando tower that he placed down was still there, however, and it was acting like a normal Commando. My friends and I calmed down and we reached Wave 30. We then reached Wave 40. What was going on? The game would've ended by now. We reached Wave 50. It was now 10:00 PM. On Wave 60, it was 10:15 PM. On Wave 64, ChickenSoupe had left the game due to boredom. The zombies that were spawning were all colored red, and they all had 100 - 1,000 health. Every 5th wave, an orange zombie would spawn with 5,000 health, and every 10th wave, a blue zombie would spawn with 10,000 health. Whenever an orange or blue zombie would die, they made an ear-piercing sound that would make my friends and I turn our volumes down to prevent ear damage. On Wave 70, we were getting tired. I'mNotTheMan said that he was going beyond the tower limit now. On Wave 75, a user named Phaser joined the game. He walked over to an empty spot on the map and placed down a Phaser tower. The Phaser user was another bacon hair, but with orange glasses and purple wings. The Phaser he placed looked exactly like the Phaser user, it was like how Commando's tower looked exactly like Commando. "The game is just starting, ###### but ####### first #### then," Phaser said in chat. What was this game that these people were talking about? Was it Tower Battles? No, we're already playing Tower Battles, that couldn't have been it. "Please start making sense, man!" I'mNotTheMan said, clearly worried. Phaser then left as Wave 76 started. Purple zombies started spawning with 10,000 - 15,000 health, and every 10th wave was a red zombie with a whopping 50,000 health. Even on 1 volume, we could still hear the loud noises. It was now Wave 100 and it was 11:00 PM. I was getting very tired, so I got a Red Bull out of my fridge to stay awake. "Why don't we leave the game?" asked I'mNotTheMan. Of course, why haven't I thought of that before? We then left the game. Then I got a message from a user named Scout. "You've failed the game." said Scout. I closed my laptop and went to bed. I slept peacefully, even after what happened last night. The next day, I went onto roblox. and found that Scout had been deleted from my friend's list. I went into the kitchen to get breakfast. My parents were watching something. I heard a male reporter reporting something that would haunt me for the rest of my life. "Breaking news, 3 men were found dead inside of there homes after talking to a man on the internet game Roblox. The username was Scout. The three men's usernames were ChickenSoupe, xXSeenoevilXx, and I'mNotTheMan." Category:PoTM Category:Weird Category:Mystery Category:Users Category:Glitches/Exploits Category:Games